Tsukushi Makino's Period
by NorikoTheGhost
Summary: Whenever Tsukushi has a period, her tough-girl attitude becomes devilish. So evil that Tsukasa needed to suffer every consequence of his actions – and worse? He gets to go swimming at the garbage area of Eitoku Gakuin. Read and Review. Oneshot - TxT


**Whenever Tsukushi has a period, her tough-girl attitude becomes devilish. So evil that Tsukasa needed to suffer every consequence of his actions – and worse? He gets to go swimming at the garbage area of Eitoku Gakuin.**

"**Tsukushi Makino's Period."**

**Oneshot.**

**I did not base it on any episodes of the anime/manga or drama.**

**And oh yeah, I also included a familiar character at the end of this fanfic… (well, for my personal entertainment's purpose only that is…) heeheehee…**

**Read and Review.**

**I do NOT own Hana Yori Dango and Gokusen or any of its wonderful characters. :-)**

* * *

Domyouji Tsukasa is the leader of the notorious gang called Flower 4, or simply F4. He is the son of a plutocrat and because of that, his words become the new school rules – not unless Makino Tsukushi gets on the way.

Every month, he mentally noted his own self when Tsukushi will have a period. During those times, he'll have to act as nice and as polite as he could take. But this month is different.

He just came home from a very tiring and irritating day – all thanks to his hag of a mother who never fails to piss him off. Just again today, Domyouji Kaede pressured him on breaking up with his commoner for a girlfriend, Tsukushi, and marry Shigeru instead.

He was so pissed that he forgot the existence and importance of calendar; so pissed that he forgot to sleep; and so pissed that he even forgot to ask his friends or his personal secretary of what day is it.

As he was walking through the corridors of Eitoku Gakuin, no one dared say a word to him. His face say it all, that if you try to say anything (or make a sound that could totally mess his already ruined day), you'll be receiving a red card – and red card means war.

But as he was approaching the cafeteria, he felt that he forgot something – something important that he shouldn't have forgotten before going out of their billions worth of a mansion.

He frowned as he sees the figure of his two friends – Nishikado Soujiro and Mimasaka Akira. His heart couldn't help but throb nervously upon seeing their shocked look on their faces.

"Oi! What's wrong with your faces?" he boastfully asked them. "You looked like you've just seen a ghost! Where's Rui?"

But neither of them answered his question. They both stood up from their sits and stood at either of his side.

"Tsukasa, you forgot did you?" Soujiro asked nervously.

"Huh?"

"Tsukasa, tell me you're just joking right now!" Akira almost pleaded.

Tsukasa shrugged them off irritably. "What are you guys saying?"

Both Soujiro and Akira looked alarmed.

"Tsukasa…" Soujiro called him and he looked at him. "Today is…"

"…Tsukushi's period!" Akira finished.

Upon hearing those last two words from Akira, Tsukasa looked more alarmed than ever. "Shit! I forgot!" he told himself nervously and panic soon starts registering on his face. He looked at his clothes – he's in all black.

"You're wearing black!" Akira voiced out.

"And you know what black is to Tsukushi at this kind of days, right?" it was Soujiro.

"Hurry up and go change your dress, Tsukasa!" Soujiro suggested.

"Right! Before Tsukushi…"

"Ohayou!"

They all froze as the angelic voice of Tsukushi Makino was all over the cafeteria. Soujiro and Akira hurried to the mezzanine to look at the new character in the cafeteria to grace them for today.

When they saw Tsukushi making her way to the stairs at the upper floor of the cafeteria – where the F4 sits, they hurriedly went for Tsukasa's aid. "Hurry up and go, Tsukasa!" they both mumbled in between nervousness and panic.

Then –

"Hold it!"

The three slowly turned to her.

She was glaring badly at Tsukasa. "You're on black?!" she asked flatly.

Soujiro and Akira gulped. "Condolence, Tsukasa." They both whispered to him and Tsukasa was the one who gulped this time.

Tsukushi walked towards them. "I thought I _clearly_ told you _not_ to wear black?" she muttered angrily. "You know what black is, right?"

Tsukasa nodded nervously.

"So, why are you wearing black?"

"Le-let me explain, Tsu-tsu-Tsukush-Tsukushi…neh?"

She glared more of him.

"Tsukushi…" he quickly knelt down on his knees. "GOMENASAI!"

--

Later that afternoon, Soujiro, Akira, and Rui spent the time with Tsukasa – on the garbage area!

"Why the hell did we end up in the garbage area?" Soujiro asked annoyingly.

Akira shrugs his shoulders as he lean over the wall.

"Tsukasa, can you just order some other students to do that stinky thing for you?" Soujiro asked again as he motioned himself nearer to Tsukasa who is seemed to be looking for something over a bunch of garbages.

Tsukasa looked up at his friend and he pointed his finger in an upward direction.

Soujiro, Akira, and Rui followed the direction of his finger. It was pointing at an open window on the fifth floor where Tsukushi was watching them with furious eyes.

Soujiro and Akira displayed a fake smile and waved their hands to her only to be rolled eyes at.

Rui smirked, however. "I hate to say this, Tsukasa, but… _I told you so_."

"Whatever!" he answered monotonously as he was still looking over a bunch of garbages.

_-- __**flashback **__--_

"_Tsukasa, don't be stupid!" Soujiro was telling him earlier. They are all on Tsukushi's classroom door._

"_You have to change your outfit first. Come on, you still have ten minutes to do that!" Akira added as he was pointing at his watch._

_He shook his head. "She'll be happy when I give her this ring." He said, looking at them._

_Soujiro and Akira were both looking unconvinced at the thought._

"_Don't be stupid!" Soujiro said again._

_Tsukasa frowned. "You know what, now I'm getting really pissed!" he announced. "This is the fifth time I've been called stupid this day!" he added, his eyes were wide open._

"_Because you really are, right now." Rui interfered._

_They all looked at him._

"_Shut up! This is your entire fault!" Tsukasa almost shouted at him._

"_How come?"_

"_Because if you weren't sleeping at the back gardens, then I wouldn't also felt sleepy and by now, I should have changed my outfit!" he defended._

_Rui sighed. "But that's entirely your fault." He replied. "Why didn't you just changed your clothes first before coming back here and slept?"_

"_BECAUSE I WAS SO TIRED!"_

_Soujiro and Akira was panicking that they wanted to cover Tsukasa's mouth to stop him from yelling but they couldn't do so. He was blocking and pushing them so hard that all they can do is to just hold him still._

"_OI!"_

_The four stopped with what they were doing and faced Tsukushi._

"_Tsukushi…" Tsukasa called sweetly._

"_YOU'RE SO NOISY! I COULDN'T CONCENTRATE ON MY STUDIES! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF HOW MUCH PRESSURE I WAS HAVING BECAUSE WE SUDDENLY HAD A POP QUIZ IN ENGLISH?" she asked, screaming._

"_Gomenasai." They all apologized._

"_OI! SENSEI! WHY DID YOU GIVE THEM A POP QUIZ ALL OF A SUDDEN?" Tsukasa called out with his almighty form._

"_Gomenasai. I'll just consider this as a bonus for today." their History teacher said._

"_IIE!" Tsukushi told their teacher. "OUR TEACHER HAS THE RIGHT TO DO THAT, IDIOT!" she told him. "ON THE OTHER HAND, THE FOUR OF YOU DOESN'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO DISTURB ANYONE HAVING CLASSES!"_

"_Ye-yeah."_

"_AND WHY AREN'T YOU ON CLASS? YOU SKIPPED AGAIN?"_

"_Well, you see…"_

"_Ano…Tsukushi…" Tsukasa interfered just to calm her down while handing out the ring as Tsukushi was turning her back on them. But Tsukushi waved her hand and she accidentally hit Tsukasa's hand and he loose grip of the ring and directly went out of the window._

"_THE RING!" Soujiro, Akira, and Tsukasa chorused and went to the window where Rui was standing next to it. The four of them looked down._

"_What ring?" Tsukushi asked._

_They all faced her._

"_The one he wanted to give you as an anniversary present." Rui managed to reply coolly._

"_Well, you go and look for it!" she ordered them and went back to her classes._

_-- __**end of flashback **__--_

It was already nearing six in the evening when Tsukasa had spotted the ring. It was comfortably sitting on a chicken ham sandwich that wasn't touched and was just dumped over lunch. A look of triumph was all over his face as he raised his hand up high, signaling his friends that their search for the lost ring is now over.

The four of them looked at the window where Tsukushi was looking out but –

"Where the heck did she go?" Soujiro asked upon seeing the empty window.

"Maybe she went home?" Akira guessed.

"Come on, let's go find her." Rui suggested.

"Right! Maybe she hasn't been far from the school grounds yet." Soujiro said and the four of them started running.

"God! After winning the 'search for the lost ring', we are again faced with another challenge – the 'search for the lost Tsukushi Makino during one of her crazy days with Tsukasa Domyouji'!" Akira added sarcastically.

They might have their own cars but they chose to find her by foot. They searched for every corner in the street where they usually see her.

"Over there!" Rui pointed at the takoyaki stand near an all boys' school.

They all hurried up to her.

"Oi, Tsukushi!"

She looked at them while eating one of her takoyakis.

"What are you doing here? You suddenly disappeared!" Soujiro asked, catching for his breath.

"I got hungry waiting for you guys!" she replied.

"Baka! You made us look for the ring!" Tsukasa defended.

Tsukushi frowned. "Are you telling me that it's my fault?" she raised her left eyebrow.

Soujiro and Akira elbowed him.

He sighed and threw his arms in mid-air as a sign of surrendering.

"What's that for?" She asked while having another piece of takoyaki.

"He's surrendering to you." Rui answered.

"Nah! I'm submitting myself to you, Tsukushi." He cleared out.

Tsukushi looked at his serious face as he held down his hands.

"Even if you're this crazy and you drive me nuts, I still love you, Tsukushi!" he finished. "Happy anniversary." He added as he hand out the ring he bought for her.

Tsukushi smiled and she put down her takoyaki on the table and hugged Tsukasa.

"Such a wonderful scene. A great example of young, and true love." Someone said.

They all looked at the woman who was wiping off an invisible tear on her eyes.

"And just who are you?" Tsukasa asked while breaking off from Tsukushi's hug.

"Oh. I'm Kumiko Yamaguchi. I'm a teacher at Shirokin Gakuin." She introduced herself. "You can call me Yankumi."

The five of them just smiled at Yankumi-sensei as they all bonded together at the takoyaki stand.

_**--The End--**_


End file.
